


All the Sex

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets to be the center of attention and he enjoys every second of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Sex

Blaine moaned as Puck kissed the back of his neck, sucking softly at the skin before biting gently. Above him, Sam and Sebastian were on their knees, leaning over his body and locked in a deeply passionate kiss. Blaine could see how wet and slick their mouths were and practically feel Sebastian biting at Sam’s plump lower lip. He ached to reach out and touch them and their contrasting, yet equally beautiful bodies, but Puck had his hands pinned to the bed and didn’t seem to be in any big hurry to let him go. Besides, they all knew how much Blaine got off on watching any of them kiss each other.

“You like watching them, baby?” Puck purred into Blaine’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

“You know I do,” Blaine gasped in response, shivering as Sebastian dropped one hand down to thumb at his nipple without breaking the kiss with Sam.

“You’re right, we do,” Puck said, breath hot against Blaine’s skin. “I wonder if you could get off without anyone touching your cock.”

There was an almost comical wet pop as Sebastian broke his kiss with Sam to shoot Puck a look, one eyebrow raised. “That’s not in the plans.”

“You’re telling me you don’t want Blaine to watch you fuck Sam?” Puck asked, completely disbelieving. Blaine moaned a little at the visual

“You know that’s not what I’m saying,” Sebastian said and Blaine watched as a smirk curled his lips. “But you know how much Sam wants to suck him off, are you going to deny Sammy that pleasure?”

Blaine’s breath hitched at the mere thought of Sam’s perfect mouth on him. Sam was by far the best at sucking cock; a fact Sebastian and Puck would tease him about, but never fail to enjoy. He had the perfect mouth for it and was always so enthusiastic, but then, they all knew that Sam’s thing was getting his partner’s off. It didn’t matter how he did it, just as long as they were enjoying themselves.

“You want that, babe? You want Sam’s gorgeous lips wrapped around your cock? You want him to take you in deep—.”

“Fuck yes, please,” Blaine cut in, feeling desperate for any sort of attention besides the teasing touches and Puck’s lips on his neck. He wasn’t usually one for curse words, his three partners used them enough, but there were times when they emphasized his point in a way they understood without question. “Please?”

Blaine watched as a soft, fond smile spread across Sam’s handsome face before lover leaned in and stole his breath with a ravishing kiss. Sam’s tongue teased his lips apart and slipped in, causing Blaine to moan as he realized he could still taste Sebastian on Sam’s tongue. He sucked on it eagerly and relished in the tiny noise that vibrated up from Sam’s throat. Blaine’s eyes slipped shut for half a second before Sam was pulling away. He made a sound of protest, but Sam didn’t go far, instead kissing his way down Blaine’s cheek to his neck, sucking what had to be an impressive hickey there, before moving down.

“You’re such a tease,” Sebastian commented from somewhere close by.

“B likes it,” Sam mumbled against the hollow of Blaine’s throat. “Don’t you, B?”

“Yes,” Blaine said in response, hands twitching under Puck’s bigger hands, wanting so badly to run his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Tell him you want his mouth on your cock,” Puck whispered into Blaine’s ear, running his tongue along the shell. Blaine gasped at the feeling, his body arching as much as he could with Puck wrapped around him to hold him in place. “Tell him.”

“Iwantyourmouthonmycok,” Blaine said in a rush, so unbelievably turned on that he could barely even form the words. Sam pulled away from his skin and gave him an adorably confused look, so Blaine took a deep breath and said a little slower, “I want your mouth on my cock….please.”

Sam’s handsome face twisted into one of his wicked smirks that meant he was up to no good and Blaine’s cock twitched in anticipation. He dropped his head down to get his teeth on one of Blaine’s nipples and Blaine felt the rumble of Puck’s laugh through his whole body. Sam completely ignored Sebastian snarkily asking him if he needed a reminder of what a cock was and flicked his tongue over the abused bud.

“Please,” Blaine couldn’t help but beg, his whole body twitching with the need to just push Sam’s mouth where he wanted it so badly. He was hard and aching for any kind of attention and didn’t even have the luxury of touching himself.

Sam finally took pity on his and started a hot trail of licks, nips, and sucks down his stomach, stopping briefly to flick his tongue around his navel. And then it was there, Sam’s perfect mouth was so close to his cock that he could feel every hot exhale as the tease just stayed there. There was a huff of annoyance from Sebastian, who rarely had the patience for teasing, and a growl from Puck to just get on with it. To Blaine’s relief, Sam’s tongue flicked out and traced around the tip before his mouth slowly sank down on him.

“Ohhhh,” Blaine couldn’t help but voice his appreciation as Sam finally gave him what he needed so badly. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Sebastian watching Sam’s mouth with predatory lust, like he was ready to rip Sam off Blaine and make their resident cocksucker blow him instead. Sebastian settled for stroking himself slowly, but his eyes never left the action.

The thing about Sam that made him better at giving head than any of the rest of them was that he had no gag reflex and was an absolute pro at deep throating; the whispers of his skill still ran rampant around the campus even though everyone thought Sam and Blaine were together. Blaine had silenced a few of those whispers with dirty looks, but there was no stopping it completely.

Sam didn’t go right into deep throating him though. As with everything else, Sam liked to build up to it, to take his time and enjoy what he was doing. Blaine didn’t have a problem with that, rather enjoyed all of Sam’s talent, but their other two lovers weren’t always so patient.

Puck had hooked his legs around Blaine’s in a way that both held him open and kept him from being able to do more than a little thrusting. He couldn’t stop the rough jerking of his hips with every bob of Sam’s head, every flick of his tongue. Blaine was sure that Sam had memorized each of their hotspots, knew without thinking about it which places would elicit the best responses from them.

“Fuck, you’re such a good little cocksucker, Evans,” Sebastian half taunted from his place on the bed.

Sam hummed happily and Blaine moaned out as the vibrations seemed to go through his whole body, jolts of pleasure winding up his spine. Sam pulled back to tease at the head again, swirling his tongue at that sensitive spot just under the crown that always got a big jerk of Blaine’s hips. Restrained as he was, Blaine could only manage a slight buck of his hips. As he settled back he could feel Puck’s erection against his lower back and rubbed himself against it, feeling Puck’s groan rumble through his back.

“Don’t pick up Blondie’s bad teasing habits,” Puck growled, teeth closing on Blaine’s ear in a punishing bite that was just barely soothed with a harsh suck.

“M’not,” Blaine gasped out. His next moan was cut off abruptly by Sebastian suddenly being there, tongue in his mouth with a dominating kiss. He knew it was only time before Sebastian got bored with his hand and needed to actively participate. Sebastian’s fingers started to tweak his nipples again as they kissed deeply, Blaine struggling to keep up with the massive overload of sensations.

It was almost too much for Blaine when Sam’s hand cupped his balls, but his devious lover simply gently tugged them down from where they’d started to draw up, effectively stopping any chance of him coming before Sam was ready. Blaine whined in protest, the noise swallowed in the hungry kiss with Sebastian.

“I want to fuck you while he sucks you off,” Puck said, “think you can handle that, babe?”

Blaine broke the kiss with Sebastian to answer brokenly, “Yes, god, please fuck me.”

Sebastian apparently didn’t need to hear anything else as he picked up the lube and the pulled Sam off of Blaine’s cock. Where Sam was the best at blowjobs, Sebastian worked magic with his fingers. It was a real treat when Sebastian was the one doing the fingering, working his partner’s open either for himself or for one of the others.

Blaine watched as Sebastian popped the lube bottle open and squeezed a healthy amount onto two of his fingers. At the same time, Sam made Puck untangle his legs from Blaine’s and then wrapped his big, strong hands under Blaine’s calves and pulled them back, making his knees bend so that he could expose Blaine for Sebastian’s ministrations. Blaine hissed a little at the cold and the fact that Sebastian started right with two fingers, pushing them in fully before stopping.

“Geez, Seb,” Sam scolded him, voice a little rough already. Blaine shivered at that, loving the way Sam’s voice got all sex rough after giving head.

Sebastian snorted, “He’s a big boy, Sammy, he can take it.”

“I can,” Blaine agreed, wanting to reach out and pet Sam’s hair just to assure him. Sometimes Sam was still a little protective, despite them having entered the four-way relationship with Puck and Sebastian almost a year ago.

Sebastian worked him like a pro, finding his prostate without any trouble. He teased over it, not hitting it with each through of his fingers in. But Sebastian wasn’t nearly the kind of tease that Sam was and he methodically good and ready before pulling away. Sam pulled Blaine up even more and Blaine could hear the crinkling of a condom wrapper and then the slick sounds of Sebastian lubing up Puck’s dick. There was some shifting of position enough for Puck to be comfortable and them Sam and Sebastian worked together to guide them together.

Blaine let out a shaky breath as he slide down on Puck’s dick until he was seated flush against him. Puck wasn’t afraid to bragged to anyone who would listen (and those that wouldn’t, especially if alcohol was involved) that he had a big dick; some believed him and other’s thought he was just an egotistical prick. The truth was that Puck was big, not uncomfortably big, but there was no doubt that he filled his partners.

“Ready, babe?” Puck asked, always gentle with them despite the bad boy act he put on.

“God yes,” Blaine encouraged.

Suddenly Sam was back between his legs, sinking his mouth over his cock, while Puck planted his feet and started to thrust up into Blaine. Sebastian moved back into to kiss him again, swallowing the desperate sounds he was making as his body was overloaded with pleasure from every direction. Suddenly Blaine’s hands were free as he felt Puck lift his as up just a little to give him more room to thrust and get a good rhythm going. With his hands from, Blaine reached desperately for Sebastian, pulling him in closer and reaching for his neglected cock.

Sebastian broke the kiss as he grabbed Blaine’s hands, “As much as I appreciate the thought, that’s not exactly in the plans. Just enjoy yourself for a moment, hmmm?”

A moment was right, Blaine thought as Sebastian went back to kissing him, still grasping Blaine’s hands so he once more couldn’t touch. The combination of Sam’s hot, wet, skillful mouth taking him in so good and Puck hitting his prostate with every deep, powerful thrust into him was just too much. With a moan that was some wild combination of all of their names, Blaine jerked up as he came hard down Sam’s throat. HIs lover expertly swallowed everything he had to give, humming appreciatively, while Puck fucked him through it, causing shockwaves of pleasure to continue rippling through him until he was too sensitive and his moans of pleasure turned to discomfort.

Sam and Sebastian helped lift Blaine off of Puck, soothing his slight hiss, and Puck moved out of the way so that they could lay Blaine down on the bed. He might as well have been boneless after an orgasm like that, didn’t have the energy to move himself in the slightest. Sam pulled him up enough to pile some pillows behind him so that he was propped up enough to see the end of the bed. Blaine didn’t even have to wonder why when his three lovers hadn’t gotten off yet.

“Enjoy the show,” Sam said with a wink and a quick kiss to his forehead before moving down to join Sebastian and Puck.

Blaine watched with wide, attentive eyes as Sam stayed on all fours while Puck moved in behind him and Sebastian kneeled in front of him. Sebastian tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and guided him down to his cock, unwilling to give him any chance to be a tease. Sam went easily, more than used to Sebastian’s ways by then.

At the same time, Puck popped open the bottle of lube and coated two of his fingers before setting it beside him. Puck didn’t waste any time in pushing the first finger in. At Sam’s muffled sound of encouragement, Puck pulled his finger out and then pushed both back in. It didn’t take but a few seconds before Sam was thrusting eagerly back against him as Sebastian all but fucked his face.

“Jesus,” Blaine whispered. He loved watching his partners together, but they’d never put on quite a show for him before. He felt like he was watching the best porn ever, but he could stretch out a foot and just barely touch his toes to Sam’s leg.

Puck pulled off the condom he’d used with Blaine and rolled on another on and grabbed the lube again. Blaine wished he had the energy to get up and do that for him, but he was well and truly done. Instead, all he could do was watch as Puck wrapped a fist around himself and stroked, so obviously desperate that he couldn’t help the tiny jerks of his hips into his own fist.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was well and truly pulling on Sam’s hair as he thrust his dick rapidly in and out of Sam’s mouth. Blaine noted how swollen and red his lover’s lips were and knew that they were going to have to take special care of that for a little bit. As much as Sam loved to pleasure them, sometimes he needed them to make sure he didn’t overdo it.

Finally done with all preparations, Puck didn’t waste a second longer before pushing into Sam. There was an immediate feedback loop of pleasure as Sam moaned around Sebastian’s cock causing Sebastian to tug harder on Sam’s hair and let out his own moan. Sebastian’s pulling on Sam’s hair sent a pleasurable wave down his spine and he clenched around Puck’s cock, drawing a grunt out of their normally fairly silent lover.

“Holy fuck, you guys,” Blaine said, so incredibly turned on by what he was seeing that his dick gave an uncomfortable twitch of interest.

Puck set a brutal pace and Blaine realized that his lovers were probably punishing Sam for all of his teasing. Blaine wasn’t sure it could really be called punishment when Sam was moaning and rocking into both of them. He almost winced at the harsh slap of skin as Puck just pounded into Sam, wrapping both of his hands around Sam’s hips so that he could pull him back harder.

Sebastian came first with a breathy moan, hands holding Sam’s head still while his hips gave little twitches. Blaine could see Sam’s throat flexing as he desperately tried to swallow. At the last second Sebastian pulled out so that his last few spurts were on Sam’s chin and mouth, a little on his nose. Sam made a sound of disapproval and lifted on hand to give Sebastian a shove away while their tricksey lover gave panting laughs.

“Just you and me now, Blondie,” Puck growled, never faltering.

Sebastian crawled over to lay beside Blaine and the two snuggled together to watch the last of the show. Sam and Puck were so beautiful together, all muscular bodies and tan skin. There were times when they would struggle for dominance, but it was usually just a show and Sam would submit easily, not really the dominant type to begin with.

Puck wrapped one arm around Sam’s upper body and lifted him up so that they were both kneeling. He attached his lips to Sam’s neck, biting and sucking harshly, marking him the same way he had Blaine. Sam tried to stealthily wrap his fist around himself, but Puck caught him and smacked his hand away. The sound of frustration that Sam made was hotter than it should have been, but not as hot a the sound he made when Puck wrapped the fist that still had some lube on it around his dick. Puck started to stroke him wth the same fast, relentless pace as he was fucking him.

They were both shaking and covered in sweet, so keyed up from previous events. Blaine saw Puck lean in a whisper something into Sam’s ear. Whatever he said must have been it for Sam, because seconds later their blonde lover was shaking and moaning as he came over Puck’s fist and the blankets beneath them. Sam clenching and spasming around him was enough for Puck too as he buried his face in Sam’s neck and his whole body stilled, buried balls deep in Sam.

“Damn,” Sebastian murmured, “I see why you like watching so much now.”

Blaine huffed a tired laugh and waited as Puck tossed the condom in the general direction of their bedroom trash can (probably missing, which Sebastian would bitch about later) before pulling a clearly exhausted Sam towards them. There was a brief shuffle of bodies until they settled down with Sam and Blaine sandwiched between Sebastian and Puck. They were all silent, their breathing slowly falling somewhat into sync as sleep loomed closer for the sated foursome.

Then, unexpectedly, Sam broke the silence. “So, can I be the center of attention if I ace all my midterms?”


End file.
